1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a structure having thin films that does not exhibit spotting and non-wetting characteristics and, more particularly, to a structure having thin films that may include an adhesion layer.
2. Description of the Background
Films used in integrated circuits are becoming thinner as minimum feature sizes decrease and as the competitive nature of integrated circuit fabrication forces manufactures to produce smaller parts (i.e. die) in order to produce smaller and less expensive integrated circuits.
A result of decreasing film thickness is that some materials will not form a conformal film below certain thicknesses. Instead, those materials exhibit “spotting” or “non-wetting” characteristics whereby the material forms “islands” separated by gaps where the material will not form. One example of such a material is platinum, which exhibits spotting when formed on silicon at a thickness less than about six hundred (600) Angstroms and then annealed to 700° C.
Platinum, as well as other materials, is important when forming integrated circuits because it exhibits desirable characteristics during fabrication steps. For example, platinum does not readily form an oxide during annealing in oxygen.
Therefore, the need exists for a structure having thin films that does not exhibit spotting or non-wetting characteristics.